


our fights

by sassyvibess



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyvibess/pseuds/sassyvibess
Summary: do they hate harry and cassandra?





	our fights

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first au so it's probably would be mistakes, I hope you understand :)

chapter 1

Their journey was cancelled, their rest by a simple plague of smell in their city was going to make everything fall apart, the journey, their city, their lives...  
The bus stopped in front of the church and all the teenagers got off one by one, they were surprised to see that none of their parents were waiting for them.  
"Well, it seems there is no one waiting for us," Cassandra said, trying to make people not worry.  
"Mmm Allie I can sleep over tonight is your house is mine is quite far away," said Will one of Allie's best friends, Cassandra's younger sister.  
"Of course, no problem," said Allie carefree.  
The three went to the Pressmen's house hoping to meet the adults but not.  
"Hi mom, it turns out that the trip was canceled can Will sleep over ... mom?” said Allie wondering where everyone is.  
"There's no one home," added Cassandra confused.  
"Hey girls are saying by the class group that no one has seen their parents," Will reported worried.  
"Tell them that within 10 minutes everyone in the church has to meet to see what's going on," Cassandra ordered.  
"Done," Will said.  
Ten minutes later everyone was gathered outside the church, 200 confused and frightened teenagers without adults were speaking in groups until Cassandra decided to speak.  
"Hey guys listen to me for a moment, someone has gotten in touch with their parents" asked Cassandra.  
"No" they all said in unison.  
"Mm okay, to have reassured you probably took them to a place to shelter them from the smell," Cassandra said trying to reassure the teenagers.  
"They would have taken us to the shelter," Elle added.  
"Well, maybe the fact of sheltering them was last minute and they will come looking for us at the moment, the best thing is that we each go home and in the morning we discuss what to do," said Cassandra trying to reassure 200 persons.  
"And if being here is dangerous," added Harry, Cassandra's "enemy," they have always been competitive with each other.  
"For a few hours nothing will happen," Cassandra serena said.  
There were glances between them until suddenly there was a scream.  
"Party at Grizz's house," Jason shouted.  
Everyone ran to Grizz's house except Helena, Allie and Cassandra.  
"Well I think it's a good idea to meet tomorrow morning," said Helena cheering Cassandra, Helena and Cassandra have always been pretty good friends and the two have always done the work together.  
"Yes, tomorrow everything will be solved," added Allie positively.  
Suddenly Luke, Helena's boyfriend, approached, the truth is that they make a pretty couple.  
"Hey you guys are coming to the party?And I’m sorry Cassandra, Jason just wanted to try to get people to have a good time”Luke said.  
"Cassandra said, "If it's okay, it's okay.  
"I want to enjoy a little, you don't?" said Helena meaning if we go to the party.  
"Sure, now let's go," said Allie.  
"I'll see you there," Luke said goodbye, holding his girlfriend's hand.  
Five minutes later Cassandra and Allie went to Grizz's house for the party.Cassandra chatted with Becca while Allie played Mario Kart with Grizz.  
"Seriously, Allie is playing Mario Kart," said Cassandra laughing.  
"What's up is a pretty good game," Grizz added.  
"That's right, it never goes out of style," commented Allie.  
"Grizz then leave me, I want to play a game against my little sister" said Cassandra.  
The party went like any other, drink, music, dances, conversations ... Cassandra had already played several games against Allie and Grizz, she was quite good at the game.  
Harry was drunk but still aware of what he was doing, he was talking to Kelly, his girlfriend, and Clarck until he noticed Grizz and Cassandra playing Mario Kart so he took the opportunity to challenge Cassandra on something else.  
"I'll be right back," Harry says, going to the couch where Grizz and Cassandra were.  
"Harry, where are you going?" Kelly says in surprise.  
"Now I'm coming quietly," shouts Harry, claiming.  
When she was close enough to the sofa where they were sitting, she began to annoy Cassandra.  
"Wow, Cassandra playing video games, who would say so," says Harry.  
"Wow, Harry not drunk, who'd say so," Cassandra said.  
"Fuck you, Cassandra" said Harry.  
"What are you doing here, Harry?" said Cassandra.   
"It's annoying and it's already beating you in Mario Kart, so when you finish the game, Grizz passes me the wheel," Harry added.  
Grizz simply nodded, he was careful enough not to be beaten by Cassandra.  
15 minutes later the command was ready for Harry and to start another fight between each others.  
"Ready to lose Pressman?" asked Harry.  
"I think you asked the wrong person Bingham," said Cassandra.  
"So you think?" said Harry.  
They chose your character to play, Cassandra chose Peach with a motorcycle and Harry chose Luigi with a car. They were ready to spend more than two hours competing for nonsense.  
"And I beat you Harry by 10 points," Cassandra said.  
"The rematch," Harry added, looking at her eagerly to win.  
"Done," said Cassandra, also looking at him eagerly to win.  
Every time one of them won, the other would offer her a rematch and so on.  
Several hours later Grizz intervened.  
"Mm guys I don't know if you noticed but about half an hour ago the party ended, I was going to sleep so I don't want to be rude but I think it's time to leave my house," said Grizz trying to be as nice as possible.  
"And Kelly?" asked Harry.  
"Dude didn't realize that he told you about 10 times that you will finish the game and you continued, in the end he got tired and left" explained Grizz.  
"Even your girlfriend gets sick of you," Cassandra joked.  
"Shut the fuck up," said Harry looking at him in anger.  
The two were going almost in the same direction so they went most of the way together.  
"I beat you to Mario Kart," Cassandra quickly commented.  
"That's a lie," Harry reproached.  
"It's totally true, in most games I've beaten you," Cassandra explained indignantly.  
"But I won the last one and the last game is always the one that decides everything," said Harry proudly.  
"You're like a little boy," Cassandra whispered, tired of Harry's childish personality.  
The rest of the way was full of silence and several moments of discomfort, as walking sometimes clasped their hands gently and that made them nervous and quite uncomfortable.  
Already at the door of Cassandra's house, they had another littel "discussion".  
"Oh my god the womanizer Harry Bingham accompanying me to the house" commented Cassandra while she was climbing the stairs of the entrance to open the door of her house.  
"Are you sober?" said Harry, insinuating the great stupidity that Cassandra had said.  
"Fuck you, Harry," Cassandra said as a farewell when she closed the door of her house.  
Harry went to his house because it was close enough. On the way Harry had many feelings confronted, joy as he had put Cassandra on edge several times and concern as much for whether Kelly would have been angry with him as for where his family was.


End file.
